User blog:Dimensional consciousness/The history of the infinite multyvers
Ancient Egyptian origins Secrets of the Cathars human history in the ancient secrets of the flower of life 1 Simplified history The anunnaki made mega-city's to genetically modify and create humans to mine xen gold. Ninhursag and Enki created humans on Atlantis. Poseidon(Enki) was one of the rulers of Atlantis and he had 10 children the first ten kings of Atlantis (five pairs of twins) with Cleito(human form of Ninhursag) that ruled Atlantis. The ten kings were human xenplexian hybrids and were human angels(naacals). Some of the descendants of the human xenplexian hybrids are the cather. The xenplexians created the human xenplexian hybrids to create a very spiritual being to reincarnate apart of Mother arc(Ninhursag) the reincarnation will be a descendant of the 10 kings of atlantis. Some of the human xenplexian hybrids became the 150 xen families that rule the committee of 300(illuminati) and are descendants of the 150 families that rule the xenplexian empire. The 150 families are descendants of and are ruled by 12 families ruled by Virgos sisters 8 of the sisters are the 8 Empress of the xenplexian empire. The 12 Hebrew tribes are descendants of the 10 kings of Atlantis and the 12 families. The anunnaki empire was destroyed after the war in heaven because 1/3 of the anunnaki empire split away and became the draconian empire. The draconian empire is ruled by the dark morpher empire(previously the Martian empire before it turning 100% dark by the Lucifer experiment) that is ruled by Enlil(satan). Enlil created the dark humans to rule the illuminati they are the descendants of the nephilim(half human half draconian/dark mist) they are the 150 dark families that rule the committee of 300(illuminati) and are descendants of the 150 families that rule the dark morphr empire. the 150 dark families are the dark human empire and are the god slaying core. the infinite empire galactic federation(god slaying core) is a major Multidimensional organization that controls significant areas of the infinite multyvers. The Federation government(god slaying core) appears to be served and also ruled by the dark mists. The anunnaki empire was ruled by the dark morpher's and the God's/Angel's/Etherian's(xenplexians also known as the pleiadians) and those bits of the annunaki created Atlantis which is the garden of Eden and was a empire that was a mega city ruled by an Angel/God called Ninhursag(Isis/Virgo/Ki/Gaia). The war in heaven Enlil(Lucifer) tried to kill god and replace him and recreate the infinite multyvers. Enlil lost the war and became Satan when the dark morphers invaded Babylon(megacity) ruled by Enki(Ra/physical god יהוה) and Atlantis they successfully took over Atlantis and started taking over the earth. Isis moved back to the capital city of Lemuria and Mu and then moved back to Babylon to set up a plan with Enki to take over the planet to defeat Enlil. After the war the planet was split between the dark morphers and the Xenplexians Cathar The Cathars were a part of the Essenes, Christos Templars and formed the group embodiment to protect the Mother God principle, the female principle of both Mother arc and Christos-Sophia, the chalice principle, all that was female principle was a part of the Arc of the Covenant and the ability to open the planetary stargates. Portions of the Cosmic Mother Universal Body language is called the Cathar. In the Cathar body are multiple languages, and creational code that is the Universal Mother’s creational principle. The return of Mother arc and return of the Christos-Sophia to the earth to reclaim her role in creation has a direct Cathar relationship to the earth. The Cathar lineage is to return the god source field to the Arc Creation Codes and Mothers Universal Body to function in the physical earth plane through the embodied human. Dark Races All the dark races in the infinite multyvers are ruled by Enlil. The dark races are 100% dark because of the Lucifer experiment which made them a duality consciousness race. The dark races are also known as the NAA Abbreviation - Negative Alien Agenda or Negative Aliens Archon Group. Category:Blog posts